Nothing
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: this is a songfic from the scripts song nothing. Beck cheats on Tori with Jade and everything just blows up in his face


**Am I better off dead?  
>Am I better off a quitter?<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Then I ever was with her<br>As they take me to my local down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet<strong>

Now Beck never meant to hurt Tori, but Jade is just so so amazing. It was supposed to be a one time thing when Jade was in town for her show, which was one to may. Why did I have to go and ruin it with both of them. I lost them both forver.

**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can see where this is gonna end  
>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<strong>

Andre and Robbie, don't commend what I did but they are still men and my friends so we went out to try to forget what I did. After some rum n cokes, some beers, and some other drinks that I don't even remember, I came up with a brillant plan, I was going to go to Tori's apartment and tell her I am sorry. 

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around<strong>

I run out of the pub screamming Tori, because it worked on How I Met Your Mother, and I sort of forgot where she lived for the moment. Andre was trying really hard to talk me out of it. It didn't work I knew that I was going to win her back 

**I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst  
>If she'll listen this time even though this lust<br>I'll dial her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<strong>

I dialed her number, no answer. Should of figured she wouldn't want to talk to me. But that didn't stop me. **  
><strong>

**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
>I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses<br>Every drunk stand by tend leads me to her door  
>If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure<br>**

Almost there, I am on her street. I can see her light on. Perfect once she see's me she definitely taking me back. I'll promise never to hurt her again.

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around<br>**

"Beck, stop" I heard Andre and Robbie screamed. "I can't I have to talk to her." I broke into a run.

**And I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst  
>If she'll listen this time even though this lust<br>I'll dial her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<br>**

i reached her door and began banging on it. "Tori I have to talk to you, I'm sorry, I love you. Please open the door." The door slowly opened.

**She said nothing  
>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh, I got nothing  
>Oh, I got nothing<br>Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**

**Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
>Ohh, you're coming down your hands are shaking<br>When you realize there's no one waiting**

i blew it's over for good. She's gone. ****

**Am****I****better****off****dead?  
>Am<strong>**I****better****off****a****quitter?  
>They<strong>**say****I'm****better****off****now  
>Then<strong>**I****ever****was****with****her  
><strong>

i just won't believe them when they say I will be better off alone. ****

**And****my****mates****are****all****there****trying****to****calm****me****down  
>'Cause<strong>**I'm****shouting****your****name****all****over****the****town  
>I'm<strong>**swearing****if****I****go****there****now  
>I<strong>**can****change****your****mind****turn****it****all****around**

**And I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst  
>If she'll listen this time even though this lust<br>I'll dial her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<strong>

I tried calling over and over againbut always went right to voicemail. And she of course she didn't reply to any of my texts. Over and over I tried to tell her that I loved her but….****

**She****said****nothing  
>Oh,<strong>**I****wanted****words****but****all****I****heard****was****nothing  
>Oh,<strong>**I****got****nothing  
>I<strong>**got****nothing  
>I<strong>**wanted****words****but****all****I****heard****was****nothing  
>Ohh<strong>**I****got****nothing**

**I****got****nothing**


End file.
